Into the Abyss
by imjce
Summary: There's never a good time to die. Especially not on Christmas day. When Jane is killed in the line of duty, she makes a deal with the devil for a miracle, if it means she can hold Maura once more. For love, Jane trades her soul. Along the way, a Valkyrie named Kára, and Jane form a bond; one that might ultimately sabotage her second chance & condemn her for all eternity.
1. Episode One

**Christmas Special: Episode One**

 **A/N: A one-shot Christmas Special. Maybe. We'll see. Enjoy. I said, enjoy!**

\- o -

It was Christmas Eve. And as one might expect, the mall was buzzing with shoppers out and about, doing their end of the year shopping. The sea of people was thick. And that's exactly why her perp dove into the crowd. It provided the perfect escape.

But Jane was relentless in her pursuit. She pushed and shoved her way through the restless mob.

"Boston police!" Jane shouted. "Get out the way!"

"Hey!" A woman caught Jane by the arm, and stopped her dead in her tracks. "Get in line, bitch, and wait your turn."

"Move it, pregnant Rosie O'Donnell."

"Who do you think you are?!"

Jane lifted up her blazer, to reveal both her badge and gun. "Either you get back on your broom and get out of my way, or I'll knock you on your ass so hard, you wished it was Dorothy that sat on your face. Which is it going to be?"

The woman gulped. And to her better judgement, she moved aside.

"Thank you."

And with that, Jane took off with the athleticism of an Olympic sprinter. The minor setback was most unwelcomed. Jane lost sight of her perp. But she didn't panic. Instead, she found the closest escalator; and as the lift elevated, Jane found her perp not too far off in the distance. She was on the second floor, while he was still on the ground floor. Jane took off in that direction.

The man was headed towards the emergency exit.

There was no way Jane would be able to cut him off in time, given their distance. She had a split second to decide. This was it. And before she could regret her decision, Jane leaped off the second floor ledge, and she jumped to the ground floor. It was easily a twenty foot drop, if not more. But Jane wasn't stupid, or you know, completely insane. She aimed for the pile of presents below, by the heavily decorated Christmas tree.

The impact was brutal.

Women and children, and a couple of Santa's elves, screamed at the unexpectedness of it all.

"Oh my God!"

"Is she dead?"

A guy pulled his cell phone out, and started recording. "World Star Hip Hop!"

"Someone call 9-1-1!"

There was no time for that. Jane sprang back to live, and gave chase, yet again. When she neared the corridor leading to the emergency exit, Jane drew her Glock, and cautiously, she swept the area.

The area was restricted to personnel only. It was cold. And dimly lit. It was the stuff horror movies were made of. The fluorescent lights were flickering uncontrollably; the smell of garbage was nauseating; there were rat droppings everywhere; her shoes were sticky from gunk and bodily fluid.

A trash can was hurled in the air.

Jane went down, hard.

Two shots rang out.

A bullet caught Jane right in the chest.

The perp closed in for the kill.

Jane raised her Glock, and she fired off multiple shots, in rapid succession.

The discharges were deafening.

The perp collapsed onto his knees, and fell back.

The ringing in her ears caused Jane to become disorientated. And then there was the pressure on her chest. She swept her hand over the area. And there, lodged in her bulletproof vest, was a single .45 caliber bullet. The Kevlar stopped the bullet, but it did nothing to absorb the blowback.

With clenched teeth, Jane pushed herself up, and she approached the perp. She kicked away his pistol. She felt for a pulse. But there was none.

Jane stood back up, perhaps, a little too quickly. Suddenly, the room around her began to swoon harder than a tilt-a-whirl.

Jane collapsed flat onto her back. The darkness on the outskirts of her vision closed in on her. She did her best to resist, but it was a lost cause.

Jane laid there in a pool of her own blood, as her lungs gave out, and she struggled to breathe. One moment she was staring at the moldy ceiling, and the next, the face of a woman she didn't recognize, stared back at her.

That face was the last thing she remembered.

And it was lights out.

\- o -

The room was fairly spacious, given the fact that it was a public hospital. But best of all, it had both basic, and premium cable, available at the touch of a button. She was here anyways; she might as well enjoy it. If there was one thing mankind has gotten right, it was their entertainment. Every now and then, she would visit Earth, just to indulge in her favorite shows.

"Seriously, CBS?! You can't leave me hanging like that! What happened to Shaw?!"

Jane opened one eye, and then the next. She was in a room she didn't recognize. But it wasn't hard to figure out she was in a hospital; the interior design and the machinery were a dead giveaway.

Jane sat up, stretched her arms, and yawned. What she saw next, she had no explanation for. There on the couch, with her legs up, was a woman in nothing but her birthday suit, and a bag of Cheetos.

"Why are you in my room, and why the Hell are you naked?"

"Oh, good, you're awake." The woman said nonchalantly. "Hey, listen, what are these 'Kardashians' they keep talking about? Are they a deity you humans worship for fortune and fertility?"

Jane was as lost as she was confused. "Who are you?"

The woman stood up in all her naked glory, and dusted the crumbs from her well-rounded breast. "Who I am isn't important. You got any cash on you? I want to get a box of Krispy Kreme. God. I've really missed those."

Jane couldn't help but sneak a peek, and words could not describe her horror. "Oh, God! You're like a Barbie doll down there."

"Huh?"

"It's like two hot dog buns sewn together. It's so shiny I can see my reflection. What…where's your…you know."

"We don't have — what do you kids today call it — a vajayjay. We have no need to procreate, nor any sexual desires. We are above human emotions."

Jane understood every word, she just couldn't understand her. This couldn't be real. She was certain she was dreaming. She pinched herself to make sure.

"Here, let me help."

The woman slapped Jane across the face with an open palm.

"OW!"

"Did that hurt?"

"Of course it did!"

"There you have it. This is real."

Jane asked again, "Who are you?"

"I am Kára; daughter of Odin and Frigg; sister of Thor, Baldr, Vidar, and Váli."

Jane paused, if only just for a moment, to let that sink in. "Thor is your brother?"

"Yes, he is."

"You either escaped from the psych ward, or you've been watching too much Marvel, lady."

"Not lady. Kára."

"Okay, Kára. You need to take your naked ass, and leave. Go bother Chris Hemsworth, because frankly, I'm not in the mood. This isn't a spa. I'm not here on vacation. I just got shot."

"Chris Hemsworth?" Kára asked confusingly, "Is he a Valkyrie, too?"

Jane pressed down on the bridge of her nose. "First you're crazy, then you're a Goddess, and now, you're a Valkyrie, too? Look, Kára, or whatever the Hell your name is, you're in the wrong fandom. You're looking for Lost Girl. Look for the Doccubus fans. This is Rizzoli & Isles, you know, by Tess Gerritsen. This fandom is for Rizzles only."

Words had failed her. Kára was done talking. She concentrated, and in the blink of an eye, her wings sprouted from between her shoulder blades. The sight was majestic, and surreal. Its wing span was more than six feet in length.

"Am I still crazy now?"

The sight left Jane breathless, and rendered her speechless. She's never seen anything like this before.

"I'm here to take you away, Jane, to the happiest place imaginable."

"To Disneyland?"

"No, you idiot, Valhalla."

"Wait! What?!"

"Haven't you noticed? You're dead."

\- o -

"I won't lie to you, Maura, it doesn't look good."

"Talk to me, Kent."

"Her carotid artery was perforated by a stray bullet. Truth be told, I don't know how she survived. She lost more than sixty percent of her blood volume when paramedics found her. She should've died from exsanguination."

"Jane's a fighter. She won't go down without a fight."

Dr. Kent Drake shook his head, and said, "Before we could get her blood pressure back up, she suffered a prolonged cardiac arrest."

Maura knew exactly what this meant. "How long?"

"More than five minutes."

Maura clasped her mouth, and gasped.

"As you're already aware, acute hypoxia is a real possibility. It's likely she suffered irreversible brain damage, but we won't know the extent of that damage until she wakes. Or, if she wakes."

Tears burst forth from her ducts as Maura balled her eyes out. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. They were supposed to spend their very first Christmas together as a couple with their family and friends, and loved ones. But all that seemed like another lifetime ago. Jane was comatose. And fighting for her life.

"I'll update you once I know more." Dr. Drake continued, "My condolences."

When Maura was finally left alone, her façade broke down, and so did she. She crouched in a corner, her face buried in her arms, and she cried. She cried unlike she's ever cried before.

\- o -

"Maura!" Jane reached out to grab her girlfriend, but her hand drove right through her. "What…?"

"It's pointless. You do not possess a physical body anymore. You're not the first to try either. I've seen it all." Kára chomped down on an apple, and talked with her mouth full. "I had a guy just last week, tried to push his own mother down a flight of stairs. Unlike you though, he wasn't going to Valhalla."

Jane knocked the half-eaten apple from Kára's hand. "Will you, please, be serious for one second?!"

"Hey! You know how hard it was for me to steal that?"

"I'm not dead. I'm in a coma, so why am I a ghost?!"

"Nobody said you're a ghost. You're brain-dead. So, technically, you're in limbo; neither here nor there. But should you choose to accept my invite to Valhalla, then you die."

"And if I refuse?"

Kára scoffed, "Nobody refuses Valhalla."

"But if I do?"

"Then you'll be destined to walk this Earthly plane as a voiceless, soulless entity." Kára's demeanor darkened, "If you refuse, then that's it, there's no do-over. So before you do anything rash, think this through. Not many are extended an invitation to Valhalla, to Asgard. You're one of the lucky few. Do not squander this opportunity."

"It's not my time yet. When I'm ready to die, you'll be the first person I call, Kára, but this can't be it. I need you to help me get back to my body."

For the first time in more than a century, Kára hesitated. She was torn. Jane Clementine Rizzoli was a worthy individual, if not, she wouldn't be here. But then again, there have been countless worthy individuals to pass through her hands, and she's never hesitated before, not like this. But there was more. Besides courage and valiance, Jane also possessed a pure heart; a true rarity in this day and age. And that was invaluable.

"It's Christmas Day, Kára. There has to be a beating heart somewhere in that cold, clammy chest of yours."

There was one thing Kára wanted more than Jane's soul. And for centuries, it's always been just out of reach. Maybe, just maybe, Jane Rizzoli was the chosen one, and will finally be able to grant her that of what she truly desires.

"Fine."

"Oh, thank you!" Jane grabbed Kára, and hugged her with her all might. "Thank you; thank you; thank you!"

"Do not thank me just yet. I want something in return for this favor."

"Whatever it is, I'll do it."

"There's a steep price to pay. One that is, perhaps, worse than death itself. You will lose your soul. And when that happens, you'll never be granted access into Valhalla again."

"I'll do anything, if it means holding Maura in my arms again."

"So be it."

Kára's angelic wings burst forth, and it enwrapped both their collective bodies.

\- o -

Everybody's had that sensation where they're falling asleep, and then suddenly, they either fall or trip. That sensation causes their leg to jerk, and their drowsy mind to hurl back to consciousness.

That was how Jane felt. But the sensation was intensified, by a hundred fold.

Kára had taken her, and she climbed the skies with the trajectory of a rocket ship. When they finally stopped, they were hovering above the Stratosphere somewhere. Any further, and they would leave Earth's orbit.

"What the fuck, Kára?!"

"Your journey ends here."

"I thought you said —"

Without warning, Kára let go. And as one might expect, gravity immediately took over.

Jane went into a spiral free fall, at a terminal velocity of more than 300km/hr.

Earth was fast approaching, and Jane didn't know how to stop. She held her arms up, and braced herself for the impact. This was it.

\- o -

"Put some clothes on!"

And with that, Jane shot up from bed. She breathed, laboriously; her heart was racing a mile a minute. She was covered in a layer of cold sweat. She swept her body, from head to toe. Miraculously, she was alive. She ripped off her oxygen mask, and got out of bed. She needed to see Maura.

Jane didn't have to look high and low. She found Maura exactly where she last saw her, in the hallway, by the nursing station. And much like last time, she was still crying.

"Maura!"

Maura recognized that voice from anywhere, but she couldn't believe her eyes.

Jane ran up, and she embraced the love of her life.

"Jane? How…what…you…"

Jane cupped Maura's cheeks, and she wiped away her tears. "It's a Christmas miracle."

When Maura finally picked her mouth off the floor, then and only then did her rationality return. "You shouldn't be running around. Stay right here. I'm going to get Dr. Drake."

Maura was wrong. She felt fine. In fact, she's never felt this lively before.

"A Christmas miracle? That's the story you're going with?"

Jane looked up, and it was Kára, in the flesh, eating a hot dog this time. But unlike their last encounter, the Kára she saw before her was fully clothed; rather stylishly, in fact.

"I see you finally took my advice."

"Well, I thought I would look out of place if I was completely nude. The last thing I need is to be thrown out."

Jane ran a hand through her raven locks, and sighed. "So I wasn't dreaming, then?"

"Nope."

"And you're here to collect?"

"Yep. So get dressed. That gown looks hideous on you. I can see your lady bits."

"A deal's a deal. Let's get this over with."

"Oh, sweetie, that's where you're mistaken. This is just the beginning."

\- o -

 **A/N: Tis' the season to be jolly. Fa la la la la, la la la la. And if you're not, I reserve the right to punch you through the screen. Merry Christmas!**


	2. Episode Two

**Episode 2**

Most of the clothes she came in with were either bloodied, or tossed in the trash. With no other viable option, Jane helped herself to the lost and found bin. The only clothes that actually fit, and weren't stained with questionable fluid, were scarce and limited. By the time she was dressed, Jane resembled a wannabe pimp with her track suit, and her sweatpants with the word 'juicy' plastered across her ass.

"I like the new look." Kara said with a crooked smirk. "It really suits your personality."

"I don't understand why you can't wave your wand, and get me something from my closet."

For the first time in centuries, perhaps, Kara was deeply offended, enough to almost backhand Jane, dramatically so. "Does it look like we're in Harry Potter?"

"Well, technically, it —"

"No! I am a Valkyrie; a revered warrior that's fought in countless battles, and a God amongst Gods. J.K Rowling may be a literary genius, but do not, for one second, confuse me with the likes of your make believe world."

"I'm sorry. It's the wedgie. It's got me on edge."

"You are forgiven. Let's go, before your —"

"Jane!"

Kara threw her hand up, "Great."

Maura rushed down the hallway, with a rather stunned Kent in tow. But it wasn't the sight of Jane that caught Kent's breath, it was Kara.

"I told you to go lie down. You should be standing." Maura scolded. "Dr. Drake?"

Kent stood before Kara, and asked, "Have we met before?"

"Nope. You got the wrong person." Kara answered nonchalantly. "Now, move along."

Kent was reluctant, but didn't insist. "Maura's right, Jane. I fear you might be a bit disorientated from the prolonged cerebral hypoxia you sustained."

"Do I look brain damaged to you?"

Both Maura and Kent appeared unsure, and weary.

"Don't answer that. I need to speak with you, Maura, privately."

Whatever it was, Maura could tell it was important, and a burden on Jane's frail shoulders.

"Okay."

"Tick tock." Kara said, "You have until I finish this hot dog, then we really have to haul ass."

And that's when, for the first time, Maura truly noticed Kara's presence all together. "Who is she?"

"My C.I. She's not important."

"Hey! I heard that."

Jane pulled Maura aside, and she held her girlfriend lovingly. But the look of torment, and hurt, written on her face was unmistakable. "I don't have much time, Maura, so you'll have to listen carefully. I have to go away for a while."

"What?! Why?"

"I can't say. Not now. But I need you to trust me."

The whirlwind of events, and emotional roller coaster ride had pushed Maura to the brink of a meltdown. "It's Christmas day, Jane. You were shot and comatose just hours prior. And out of nowhere, you're suddenly better, yet you tell me you have to leave? And you can't even tell me why? What am I supposed to think, if you were in my shoes?"

"I'm sorry, Maura. Just know that everything I do, it's for you; for us; for our future. You won't even notice my absence, now that you landed a recurring role on Shameless on Showtime."

Maura was utterly confused.

"I'm honestly surprised you didn't get an Emmy nomination, or a Golden Globe, at the very least."

The couple were in a corner talking amongst themselves, while Kent sat there, and he observed Kara. Not once, since laying eyes on her, has his line of sight deviated.

"Enough is enough!'" Kara finally said. "Have you never seen a woman eat a dog hot before?!"

"No. It's not that. Did you go to John Hopkins for your residency?"

"Nope. Not a doctor." Kara replied briskly. "Let's go, Jane, before I change my mind."

Jane cupped Maura's cheeks, and she parted with one last kiss.

Maura's lips were still.

It took Jane all the will power she had in her being to pry herself from the arms of the woman she loved more than life itself.

Maura was still speechless. She simply watched the pair disappear down the hallway; unable to react, or object.

Kent asked, "That girl with Jane, did you catch her name?"

"No."

"I think we grew up on the same block. But that can't be it."

\- o -

The small bachelor pad was cramped if it had been for a family, but it was plenty spacious for one man. The place reeked of pizza, stale food, human ripeness, and for some odd reason, the fragrant scent of apple pies.

Its owner, and current occupant, had his eyes glued to the flat screen in front, while his fingers moved with fluidity, and an autonomous mind of its own.

The two high tower speakers sounded with several rounds of intense gunfire. And then one single explosion, and it was complete radio silence.

"I said cover me, cumdumpster69! Are you incredibly incompetent, or just plain deaf?!"

In a fit of rage, Váli whipped his headset across the room.

Váli cracked open another can of red bull, and he shot gunned the entire drink. He burped, and then he tossed the can aside. He hadn't slept for more than six months; not since he discovered this wondrous device called Xbox 360. And since then, he was hooked. He found himself consumed by a game called Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. It was as captivating as it was maddening, and downright addictive.

Of Odin's five children, Váli was the youngest, and most neglected one. He could come and go, and do as he pleased, and no one would notice, much less cared. Father had always played favorites. And he wasn't anything but a burden, which was how Váli found himself on this Earthly plane, surrounded by the mundanity of humans and their everyday lives.

The phone rang.

Váli checked the caller ID, and picked up. "Hello?"

"Hello, Brother. It is I, Vidar."

"I know who it is, Vidar. The humans have something called 'caller ID'. And will you, please, stop talking like a complete jackass. We're not on Asgard for Christ's sakes. The last time I checked, you lived in Toronto."

Vidar cleared his voice in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"It's fine. It's only been five hundred years. I know you're still new at it." Váli picked up a slice of day-old pizza, and without apprehension, bit into it. "Something's the matter. Given your distaste for modern technology, the fact that you're calling me, is a dead giveaway. So what is it?"

Vidar sighed, and said, "It's Kara."

"Oh, Jesus Christ. Just give her back her stupid DVDs, Vidar! It's Breaking Bad. Big whoop. It's available on Netflix, anyways. I mean, sure it's on Blu-Ray and everything, but still, it —"

"No, you idiot." Vidar snapped. "She has found herself a new champion."

The slice of half-eaten pizza fell from Váli's agape mouth. "You don't mean..."

"Yes. I do. I believe that's where she's headed next."

"Fuck!" Váli ran his greasy hand through his short, blonde locks. "Father will not be pleased."

"And that's why I called. If Kara should go through with it, as we both know she will, Father will recall us all."

"Then we'll just cut her off, and talk some sense into her, before she rues her actions."

"That's my thought exactly."

"Whose her champion this time, do you know?"

"A blue collared police officer from Boston, if I'm not mistaken."

Váli almost couldn't believe it. He thought Vidar was playing a terrible joke on him. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I am."

"Her past champions have been swordsmen, gladiators, Vikings, warriors and even samurais. What the fuck does she see in a lousy, lowly police officer?"

"That, I do not know. Nor do I think that poor soul has any idea what she's getting herself in to."

\- o -

The thermostat in the interrogation room had been cranked up, to the point where it was sweltering. It resembled a Korean steam room, minus the steam. The increase in room temperature wasn't accidental; it was done intentionally. It was an interrogational technique commonly utilized by the FBI. Due to the extreme heat, and the lack of relief, the suspect will do everything in their power to escape the intense feeling of claustrophobia associated with being in an oven.

"Can I have some water?"

"Talk to me, and this can all be over."

"I can't tell you what I don't know!"

Frankie threw down several photos, and he lined each and every one of them up in chronological order. "These women are the trail of bodies your husband left behind. Each and every one of them were murdered in cold blood. And as you can clearly see, none of the bodies are in one piece. Some are missing their torsos, other's their heads, thighs, and arms."

Helena clasped her mouth, and she held down the urge to hurl.

"Your husband was a visiting professor at Harvard University. The man was well respected amongst his peers, and incredibly accomplished in his own right. He taught Classical Latin, and has even published several scholarly articles. He has no previous criminal record. And no motives. You want me to believe that a man, like your husband, murdered all these woman?"

Helena said nothing.

"It is possible, but highly unlikely. We currently have five confirmed victims. And of those, Dr. Eriksen has a solid alibi for two of them. He was out of the country, and hundreds of miles away. And yet, tattered remains of these five victims were found in your basement. How do you explain any of this, Mrs. Eriksen?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, you better wise up, because my sister is fighting for her life, no thanks to your husband. Scott Eriksen shot my sister; that's the undeniable truth. What I want to know is why he targeted these women, and where the fuck is the rest of their bodies?!"

There was a knock on the door.

Frankie lost himself, if only just for a moment. "Give me a minute. I'll get you that water."

It was Korsak on the other side. And the look on his face didn't indicate a belly of joy one would associate with the holidays.

"It's Dr. Isles." Korsak handed Frankie his phone. "It's about Jane."

Frankie held the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

Frankie's eyes bounced back and forth, and by the end of the conversation, all he could bring himself to say was, "Wait! What?!"

\- o -

The sun was about to set over the city of Boston. The day had come and gone, and Christmas was fast becoming something of the past. This wasn't something Jane imagined for herself, not in a million years. And in some ways, she felt the pain of regret ache ever so tenderly in her heart. None of this would've happened if she didn't place her job above all else. It was Christmas eve. She should've taken the day off, like she originally planned, but the blue blood in her vein wouldn't let her pass up the chance to chase down a potential lead. And lo and behold, on Christmas eve, she found herself in the midst of a foot pursuit, and the next thing she knew, she had been shot. The rest was history.

"You having second thoughts?"

"No. If it means I can stay on Earth, and be with the ones I love, then I'll move mountains if need be."

Kara shook her head, and laughed. "It's not that simple. We can move mountains with the snap of a finger. Now, getting Netflix to speed up production of Orange is the New Black, and Sense8, that's an entirely different issue."

"You still haven't told me what it is you want me to do."

"Think of yourself as Indiana Jones."

"Which one?"

Kara pondered for a second. "Raiders of the Lost Ark."

"Okay." Jane nodded. "You want me to retrieve your Golden Idol."

Kara snapped her fingers, "Exactly. Easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy."

"Wait. If you have the power to move mountains, and you're a God amongst God, why can't you get this Golden Idol yourself?"

"That's a long story for another time." The pair stopped outside a VCR repair shop. "We're here."

Jane gave the store front a scrutinizing look. "This is the top secret place you wanted to take me?"

"When was the last time you saw an actual VCR?"

Come to think of it, Kara was right. It was the perfect front, and the ideal cover.

"Wait a minute. Isn't this a scene from R.I.P.D? They had a VCR tune-up shop there, too."

"That movie is copyrighted by Universal Pictures. Don't ever mention it again." Kara held the door open for Jane, "And besides, they stole the idea from us."

The store was a standard repair shop, as one might expect. There were shelves upon shelves of electronics, and knick-knacks. There was nothing unusual nor abnormal. The store was empty.

They made their way to the back, to a tiny room. And in this tiny room, it contained one thing, and one thing only.

"Really?"

There, in the middle of the floor, was a manhole cover.

Kara lifted the fifty pound iron-cast cover single-handedly, and she tossed it aside like a sad game of ultimate frisbee. "After you."

Jane edged forward, and peeped into the bottomless pit. "You want me to jump in there?"

"Yes. I do."

"Why?"

This was going to be painful if Jane was to question her at every twist and turn. There was only one solution to this problem: she had to satiate her curiosity.

"The Golden Idol that I want you to retrieve is called: Sköfnungr."

"Scotch hunger?"

" Sköfnungr." Kara enunciated precisely. "It was the first sword my Father gifted me, before I rode into my first battle of Ragnarök."

"Okay."

"I lost it. And now, I want you to get it for me."

"You lost your sword in the sewage system?"

"This is a portal to the nine homeworld. We need to pass through Abyss, my homeworld, to reach our final destination: Hel."

Jane thought she misheard. "Did you just say Hell?"

"The pronunciation is identical. Well, you know what, fine, we're going to Hell. There. Is that better?"

"No, that isn't better! When I signed up for this, I thought the mission was more along the lines of being your partner on the Amazing Race, teach you how to play beer pong, hold your hair if you puked, or teach you how to stalk your ex on social media. You said nothing about going to Hell!"

"I told you that your fate would be worse than death itself."

"I thought that was a hyperbole." Jane put her foot down, and remained adamant. "I'm not going to Hell. Nu-uh. No way. If you think for one second that —"

Kara rolled her eyes, and she shoved Jane into the manhole.

Jane screamed as she fell into the dark abyss.

"Humans."

And with that, Kara crossed her arms, and she, too, jumped in.

\- o -


End file.
